Living life to Love
by Sploink
Summary: A fanfic about Chase and Cameron, and their little girl. Read and Review? Thankies.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy," a small voice whined early one morning. Chase rolled over to peer at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 3:00am.

"What is it baby?" Chase groaned.

"Where's mummy?" asked the little 4 year old standing next to his bed.

"Mummy's at a conference, remember?" he told his daughter, cracking an eye open to look at her. He saw her bottom lip begin to tremble; a sure sign of a teary tantrum. "Want to sleep with daddy?" he asked, resigned. It was so much easier to give in, especially at 3 in the morning.

His daughter gave a happy nod, and climbed into the bed. Chase felt the little warm body of his daughter curl up next to him, and he put a protective arm around her before falling back into a deep slumber.

-----------------------------

_Beep beep. Beep beep. _Chase was woken by the alarm clock the next morning. Rolling over, he smiled. Skylar was still sleeping, looking completely at peace.

"Skylar?" he said softly, stroking her cheek softly. "Time to wake up."

Skylar opened her eyes slowly, giving a little yawn. Then she smiled. "Morning daddy," she said, sitting up and holding her arms out. Chase picked her up and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Chase got his daughter set up in her high chair before he reached for the phone in the kitchen. He dialed his girlfriend's number as he got Skylar some breakfast.

"Hello?" he heard the voice of Allison Cameron say.

"Morning," he said, smiling.

"Is that mummy?!" Skylar exclaimed excitedly.

"Hang on, the rascal wants to talk to you," Chase said, giving the phone to his daughter.

Chase buzzed around the kitchen, making himself coffee as he listened to Skylar chatting to her mother. She had a strong Aussie accent, and blue eyes and blond hair to match his. She was a daddy's girl through and through.

"Daddy, you can talk to her now!" Skylar said a few minutes later, holding the phone out.

"Hi," Chase said once he had the phone back. "How was the conference?"

_-Fine. How are you guys doing?_

"Good," Chase answered, sitting down at the table. "About to get Skylar ready for school and then we're off. When are you coming home?"

-_Plane leaves at 3, so I'll be back around 7 tonight._

"Okay," Chase nodded. "I'll see you then?"

-_Yeah. Love you. Give Sky a kiss for me._

"We love you too. See you later." Chase said, hanging up. "Alright Skylar, time to get ready for school."

-----------------------------

"Chase, you're late," House said later that morning when Chase rushed in.

"Sorry," he panted. "Got held up at Skylar's daycare."

"Oh tell someone who cares," House said dismissively. "I was just stating a fact."

Chase rolled his eyes and sat down. "What've we got?"

"10 year old girl with acute abdominal pain, hasn't eaten in four days." Foreman answered, handing him a file.

"Gastritis?" Chase asked. "Has she been tested at all?"

"Yep. It's not gastritis. Oh, she can't take any water either. She's being fed by her IV line."

And thus, Chase's day began.

-----------------------------

Chase was driving towards the daycare centre that afternoon, thinking. He was considering proposing to Cameron; after all, their child was 4, and they'd been together for 7 years.

Reaching the daycare centre, Chase got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Daddy!" he heard Skylar squeal the second he walked in the door. He turned around just in time to brace himself as she flew into his arms.

"Hi baby," he said, smiling at her as she hugged him around the neck tightly.

"Guess what?" she said as Chase picked up her school bag and carried her out to the car.

"What?" he asked her.

"Today, I was playing with the blocks, and Harry came over and stole the blue block I was playing with, and it tore my _whole_ tower down!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Well that wasn't very nice of him," Chase said, hiding a smile. "Why did he do that?"

"I think he has a crush on me. That's what Sally said her sister said when James stole _her_ block. And Sally's sister knows _everything_." Skylar blabbered on.

Chase kept nodding and smiling along, but slowly tuned out. He was thinking about Cameron; he missed his girlfriend.

"Okay Sky, we're home," Chase said, parking outside the house.

Once inside, Chase helped Skylar hang up her jacket and take her shoes off, then went into the kitchen to make dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------------

"Skylar, bedtime!" Chase called from the living room. He heard her little feet pounding down the stairs and then saw her bounce into the living room, carrying her plush giraffe under one arm, and a book under the other.

"I brushed my teeth and changed into my PJ's," Skylar announced, climbing into his lap and handing him the book. "Can you please read me a story?"

Chase smiled at his daughter, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "Sure baby," he replied, taking the book and opening it.

6 minutes later she was fast asleep, and Chase put down the book that he'd been reading to her for the past 2 weeks straight. He lifted her gently and carried her into her bedroom, placing her on her bed. He kissed her good night, and walked out, closing the door gently.

Walking into the kitchen, Chase grabbed himself a beer and went back into the living room. He sat down exhaustedly and turned the TV on, watching it absentmindedly.

He was a young, unmarried father to a beautiful little girl. That fact had been bothering him for a while now. He loved Cameron more than anything, and he desperately wanted them to be a complete family.

At that moment, he heard a key in the front door. Jumping up, he walked into the hallway to find Cameron closing the door behind her. Looking up, she spotted him standing in the doorway.

A smile lit up on her face, and she dropped her bags. Chase grinned and closed the gap between them, sweeping her into a hug before planting a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you," Cameron said softly, pushing a stray wisp of hair from his forehead.

"I missed you more," Chase answered kissing her again, before leading her into the living room.

Chase leaned in for another kiss, but Cameron put a finger on his lips. "Hold that thought, I just have to go say goodnight to Skylar." She said, walking in the direction of her daughter's bedroom.

When she came back, she sat down next to Chase on the couch and huddled close.

"How was your week?" she asked. "Did baby girl behave?"

"It was fine," Chase answered. "She's been good."

Cameron smiled, then looked at her boyfriend closely. "Is something wrong?"

Chase sighed. "I've just been thinking a lot lately," he said.

"Uh oh," Cameron commented, smiling. "About what?"

"Us. Skylar. We've been together for 7 incredibly blissful years now. We have a beautiful kid together. Have you ever thought about, you know, getting married?"

Cameron looked thoughtful. "I have. But, I know males, and they're terrified of commitment. Things are working for us the way they are right now."

"Allison, will you marry me?" Chase asked her a little more spontaneously than he had planned, looking at her searchingly.

Cameron opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Please?" Chase asked.

Cameron gave a small laugh, then wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Chase gave a relieved grin, then swept her into his lap and gave her a kiss.

"Hmm," Cameron said, putting a hand under his shirt. "I think we should celebrate," she said with a grin.

"I agree," Chase said, smirking. He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom upstairs, laying her gently on the bed before quickly peeling his shirt off.

----------------------------------------

"Mummy!" a little voice chirped the next morning.

Cameron first checked that she had put clothes on after the night's escapade, then rolled over to see the delighted smile on her daughter's face.

"Hi Skylar!" she said with a smile, as her little girl climbed into the bed and crawled in between Cameron and Chase.

"Daddy! Wake up! Mummy's home!" Skylar said, leaning over and kissing Chase.

Chase rubbed his eyes and turned over to face Skylar.

"Morning baby," he said, smiling. "I know mummy's home," he continued, rolling closer and cuddling with his two girls.

"Daddy you're squashing me," Skylar squeaked a minute later, wriggling loose and hopping out of bed before running downstairs.

"Do you ever wonder what kind of teenager she'll be?" Cameron asked, running her finger along Chase's jaw line.

"I think she'll give us one hell of a hard time," Chase replied. "She can be bloody stubborn."

"I think she'll still be a daddy's girl," Cameron said. "She absolutely adores you."

Chase cracked a smile. "I'm not having any awkward teenager conversations with her," he warned. "That will be _your _job."

"Well, you're still going to have to talk her through stuff. You know, her first heartbreak, explain to her how not all boys are horrible jerks." Cameron said, smirking at the slightly panicked look on Chase's face. "Besides, you talk to patients about periods and such, it should be no problem for you," she said with another grin.

"Yeah, but they're not my daughters, are they?"

"Don't worry, by the time you've seen her through the next 10 years or so of her life, you'll be ready to take on the daunting challenge," Cameron continued, getting out of bed and putting a robe on before going downstairs to make breakfast.

Chase, now seriously doubting his parenting abilities, followed suit.

-----------------------------------


End file.
